<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BFFs by Mischief_Managed33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300128">BFFs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33'>Mischief_Managed33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Egos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love, M/M, marvelsepticeye - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BFFs, first it meant best friends forever, but then it became so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marvin The Magician/Jackieboyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Egos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BFFs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin was having a great time. He was cuddled up by his boyfriend, watching tv in a comfortable silence.</p><p>Marvin was leaning against Jackie, arms wrapped around his arm. Everything was great.</p><p>Marvin looked down at his wrist and fiddled with the little charm he kept on. His side had a b and Jackie had two fs.</p><p>Jackie had given the charm to Marvin before they got together. At the time it was just as it was normally meant, best friends forever. But, time went on and feelings developed and it came to mean best (boy) friends forever. Marvin smiled at the memory.</p><p>They had been enjoying some time together and were eating at a cafe when Jackie grew quiet. Marvin asked what was wrong and Jackie replied with,</p><p>"Our charms, Marv they don't tell the truth."</p><p>Marvin smiled and replied, "Well, we'll just have to pretend the f is a b now won't we?"</p><p>Marvin was startled out of the memory when he felt Jackie turn towards him.</p><p>"Hey, Marv?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I've been thinking," Jackie paused and Marvin started to grow restless with anticipation, "I've been wanting to make out charms make more sense again."</p><p>He didn't know what to think at first. Was Jackie breaking up with him? Before he could carry on with the thought, Jackie got on the floor with one knee. He held out a ring and Marvin had his hands over his mouth in shock.</p><p>"I was thinking, maybe it could be best fiances forever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an old fic I wrote and I thought people might enjoy it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>